dragonnousfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreadful Dawn
The Dreadful Dawn is the first episode of Dragonnous. Synopsis Picking up where Q&A Wild Eye Organization replies left off, Goodra's schemes are foiled once again bu the hero of the Arteno city, Charizard, who enjoys beating her up. Goodra, after seeing advertisements on TV, decides to contact Wild Eye Organization for assistance. After the title card, the scene cuts to Wild Eye's manor, where the manor is a wreck, and a hero called shiny Charizard hovers over Spike, mocking him, only for Spike, to pull out a ray gun and destroy the hero. The sky then goes red as Wild Eye appears and congratulates Spike on his work, only to say "Mayday" repeatedly. The scene then cuts to an alarm clock (what was actually saying "Mayday" repeatedly) revealing that it was merely Spike's dream. Spike then proceeds to go through his daily schedule, starting by waking Toothless, who dresses up as a maid and starts vacuuming. Spike then goes to a room where a captive hero is in a cage being lowered into a pit containing Starielle, implying that the hero is being fed to her. Starielle, after attacking the hero, is raised to ground level, where she is revealed to be in a straitjacket and restraints, but quickly exits the restraints, where she ignores Spike telling her to get changed out of her "pajamas". Spike proceeds to yell at Starielle for this, but suddenly contorted into folding into oblivion, only to be brought back to Wild Eye's office, where Wild Eye reveals that Goodra has contacted him requesting their services to eliminate Charizard. Spike promises Goodra that he has a plan to make sure Charizard is dealt with and also promises Wild Eye that he won't fail him, for the doctor's good. Spike, Starielle, and Toothless then take a hat plane to Arteno City, where they park on a head of a large statue of Charizard, which attracts the attention of a nearby police officer, who proceeds to climb the statue to give them a fine, as parking on the statue is only legal on Sundays. In an alleyway, Spike goes over his plan to defeat Charizard, which involves him tracking the hero's location and Toothless covering him, but doesn't involve Starielle at all, cause he finds her too reckless. Hearing this, Starielle only proves this about herself and immediately disobey's Spike by wreacking in the city in order to get Charizard's attention, which works, as he arrives shortly after. Charizard immediately rushes at Spike (who hasn't even done anything), referring to him as a nerd, which is something he hates, but Starielle proceeds to mercilessly attack the hero with no problem. Spike is not happy with this, as he wanted to stick with his plain, so he grabs a tranquiliser gun and aims for Charizard, asking Toothless to cover him, but the latter misunderstands and hugs Spike tightly, which results in him accidentally shooting Starielle. With her neutralized, Charizard easily defeats her, Spike and Toothless tosses them back to their ship. Shortly after, a Wild Eye organization card lands in Charizard's hand, intriguing him to pursue the villains, now knowing that Goodra sent them to deal with him. On the ship, Spike criticizes Starielle for going against his plain, but Starielle drowsily retaliates by saying Spike's plan sucked. Spike is quickly warned by the ship monitor of Charizard coming their way, which results in Toothless panicking and pressing the emergency button, which makes the ship take off and return to Wild Eye island (In the process knocking off the police officer from earlier, who had just reached them). This sends Spike to even more panic, as Charizard is trailing them back to Wild Eye island, and he knows that Wild Eye will find out. Right on cue, Wild Eye transmits from his office, aware that Spike, Toothless, and Starielle are on their way back. Wild Eye guesses that this means they have dealt with Charizard. Spike nervously lies that they have indeed dealt with him, and are bringing him to the lair to show his defeat in person, which delights Goodra. Once Wild Eye hangs up, Spike freaks out as he doesn't have a plan to deal with Charizard, but after watching Toothless hug Starielle, who attemps to beat him up, Spike comes up with one. The scene cuts to Wild Eye manor, where Charizard has now arrived, and demands to know where Goodra is. Spike then turns around on a chair, telling Charizard he has been expecting them (while stroking Toothless). After Toothless gets off Spike (Toothless was too heavy), Charizard taunts the dragon, saying that he will not lose his popularity just because Goodra, Spike, Starielle and Toothless (referring to the latter 3 as a bunch of dorks) are "afraid of a tan". Spike tells the arrogant hero that he has been looking forward to crushing him, coming up with a plan and making his team follow it, but Toothless and Starielle weren't paying attention to him, but then he realized that he had to pay attention to them. So he then orders Toothless, who was standing behind Charizard, to "cover" him. The dragon proceeds to hug Charizard, who desperately attempts to escpae his grip. He then see Starielle watching arrogantly says "her again, she couldn't handle me last time." Spike purposely enrages her by telling Starielle, who was jealous of Goodra throughout the episode, tells her that Charizard "thinks Goodra and Wild Eye make a cute couple.". Right on cue, Starielle pounces on Charizard and beats him up whilst Flug tries not to puke. Charizard, scratched up from Starielle's attack, acts unphased, saying "that all you got, nerds?", but Spike responds with an "And this." and activates a shrink ray, shrinking Charizard, after which he traps him in a jar. Goodra and Wild Eye then arrive on the scene, and Goodra is ecstatic over the hero's defeat. Back at Wild Eye's office, Goodra thanks Wild Eye for his services, while the hero manages to escape the jar in which he was contained, only to be eaten by Demencia shortly after, leading Spike to put a light bulb in the hero's place. Goodra asks Wild Eye how she can pay for his service, to which he makes her sign a contract in which she gives him her soul. Wild Eye tells Goodra that it was a pleasure doing business with her, then tells her to get out, to which she responds by taking the jar containing the light bulb and leaving. Wild Eye then tells Spike, Starielle and Toothless that their work was exceptionally mediocre, and has a very 'disturbing' way of chewing them out for letting Charizard into his domain, thinking that he wouldn't notice, which frightens the trio (even Starielle). Starielle asks Spike what the plan is, and he responds by simply saying "run". During the credits, Goodra (who still hasn't caught on) goes back to Arteno City on plane where she explains to "Charizard" her plans to use his power to cure her sensitivity towards sunlight. When she noticed that "Charizard" isn't responding, she mistakes it for him falling asleep. Credits * Alan Ituriel as Wild Eye * Melaney Sems as Starielle * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Randy Thom as Toothless * Jason Griffith as Goodra * Eric Stuart as Charizard